Interviews with the Tenjo Family
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Part Two in the Interview series. This time, we're interviewing the Tenjo family.
1. Kaito

**Interviews with the Tenjo Family**

**Humor**

**Kaito/Haruto/Dr. Faker**

**Part Two in the Interview series. This time, we're interviewing the Tenjo family.**

**(I don't own Zexal or Riders of Berk. Actually, I kinda own Riders of Berk. I've got Part II at home.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kaito Tenjo

* * *

><p>D.T.B: Hello again, everybody! I'm back! And this time, we're interviewing the Tenjos. Sitting beside me today is Arlownay, one of the most imaginative people on Fanfiction.<p>

Arlownay: Always fight for what you love and believe in and be sure to decide your own fate.

D.T.B: Sensing a Kaito reference there. Speaking of, our first guest is the legendary Tenjo, Kaito Tenjo himself! [claps enthusiastically]

Kaito: This is stupid.

D.T.B: Well, same as before. 5 questions, not a lot of time to answer before we get kicked out. Just remember that we're interviewing the **actors** here. Okay. Let's get going.

* * *

><p><em>Question 1<em>

_What do you like to do in your spare time? - Aside from dueling?_

Are you implying that I duel 24-7?

[D.T.B: _Don't answer that._]

Contrary to what all of you believe, I do have a few hobbies. My life does **not **consist of dueling, acting, and Haruto. Don't give me that 'Could have fooled me' look! I have hobbies. Whether or not I do them often is entirely my choice.

[sighs.] When the days are long, I go to Heartland City – which is only a half-hour train ride away – and work with my family to handle a bunch of little projects that Dad thinks up. Usually, they involve wood, so I try to keep Haruto away from any sharp objects. I know from personal experience that it is by far the worst idea to get too close to one of those things. I'm not going to explain it, but I still have a scar from that accident. [shivers]

When it comes to my hobbies, I suppose cooking might be included in there. I do it often enough. [pause] What? Does it surprise you that I know a few recipes? I'm 18, and I live by myself in a single-room apartment. My salary isn't the best, so I can't order in every day, like Vector can. (Where he gets the money to do that, I'm never going to bother to figure out.) I have to be able to cook and take care of myself. Everybody does eventually.

When I'm not handling any episode scripts, I'm fixing the Orbital 7 prop. Well, actually, it's a plastic robot that we designed for the show, but I guess that's beside the point. The prop itself is always getting messed up for one reason or another. After we handled the Orbital Vs. Yuma duel, that prop completely fell apart. We never figured out why, but I had to spend the next four episodes, repairing it. That thing was so messed up, I'm surprised we didn't just replace it.

Does any of that answer your question? If not, you better deal with it. I don't even want to be here.

[D.T.B: _Thank you, Haruto._]

_Question 2_

_What attracts you in dragons as creatures?_

Everything. Their scales, their eyes, talons, power, beauty. Dragons are amazing creatures. Nobody wants to mess with them for the heck of it. They have hearts that not just anybody can read. You have to really know them if you want to work with them. Just think of that kid from that T.V series. Riders of Berk, I think it was called? Haruto was watching it once and the dragons grabbed me. Though I found some of their naming absolutely ridiculous – the names of the two-headed dragon, for example – I had to admit that the animators for the movie pulled out all the stops when it came to actually portraying the dragons' individual personalities.

'Course, Galaxy-Eyes could easily beat them all. Yes. I'm including that Night Fury character. Galaxy-Eyes may not have retractable teeth, but she **does** have hands and claws.

[D.T.B: (Turns to the camera) He's an otaku.]

_Question 3_

_What is your favorite place?_

A place where I can be alone and work in peace. That changes every other week, because eventually someone – mainly Yuma – finds out where I'm hiding out and tries to join me for lunch. Then his friends come a few days later and totally take over the area. By that time – thank goodness – I'm usually out of there and hiding out somewhere else.

Right now, it's the cherry tree near Haruto's school. Very quiet.

The first place I could consider 'my favorite place' was actually my dressing room. It was where I rehearsed and, quite frankly, I'm surprised it survived my debut episode. I was new at the time, and I was dumb enough to let the older members of the crew in there while I went out to get a drink of water. Go back in five minutes later, it looks like someone sent Googly Eyes threw it.

Then a wrecking ball.

I'm not exaggerating. It took us several weeks to get it fixed, which left me to go get into my costume at the coffee shop down the street in the meantime. Since then, the only time I go in there is to get into my costume. I don't practically live there, like Yuma does. (I actually kinda sympathize for the people who have to clean the soda out of the carpet in his dressing room.)

_Question 4_

_What human quality do you respect the most?_

Their willpower, I guess. It takes a lot of it to keep yourself under control when you work with us. Especially Chris. I can never stop feeling sorry for him when he has to do his scenes. Forgive my 'out of character-ness,' but it's a miracle he never flips out during the more stressful scenes. He's had a few close calls, but I've never actually seen him 'angry.'

And I've known him since I was twelve.

_Question 5_

_What is your most precious thing?_

Haruto. ←[Direct answer.]

[D.T.B: Uh...okay. **Other** than Haruto, Kaito.]

In that case, my glasses. You wouldn't know from the show, but my eyesight is actually 10/5. I've been like that since I was ten years old, so I have to wear glasses. Lately, though, I've been having to wear my contacts.

You see, when I first auditioned for my part, I had to wear my contact lenses. I knocked my glasses off my nightstand in my sleep and stepped on them when I was getting out of bed. Only problem is I really hate my contacts, so I was scowling during the whole audition.

I'm sure you can imagine how surprised I was when they said that's what they were **looking** for in my character.

So, I got the part and I went back to the set two weeks later to film my debut episode. By that time, my glasses were repaired and I wore them to work. Took them three seconds to look at what I was wearing and say, "Take those things off."

So, nowadays, I only wear my glasses during break time. Other than that, I'm walking around blind. Like I said, I hate my contact lenses, so I never wear them unless I have to. And I only **have **to when I have a scene that involves me talking to more than one character.

Now, I'm done answering your questions. Ask me one more and I'll take your soul.

* * *

><p>D.T.B: Thank you, Maka Albarn. XD<p>

Sirius: Don't even joke like that.

D.T.B: And thank you, Arlownay, for your questions. Next week, we shall be interviewing our OTHER bundle of joy, Haruto Tenjo. Till then, review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: That was OOC, wasn't it? Sorry. And I also apologize to the author of "Dear Authors" - who, actually, inspired me to write this crazy stuff. I kinda took one of your lines from your Kaito letter and used it here. Flame me if you wish. [bows.]<strong>


	2. Haruto

Chapter 2

Haruto

* * *

><p>D.T.B: Hello again, you all. Today, I want you to give my sis a big hand. Please welcome FairyLyte!<p>

FairyLyte: Don't try sneaking out of the interview. I have a **Clipboard!**

D.T.B: Today's special guest star is the one character NONE of us can hate in the series, Haruto TENJOOOOOOOOO!

Haruto: Hi, Dad!

D.T.B: Same as usual. Let's get to work!

* * *

><p><em>Question 1<em>

_What is the most important thing in the world to you?_

The present that my brothers made me for my birthday. It's so precious and it just showed me how good they are with needles. (Which is funny, because the smallest thing either one of them has ever actually held when I'm around is a pencil or their tongues. Mom's words, not mine.) I remember the week they made it like it was yesterday. They were starting to save their allowances like crazy. Usually, as soon as they got their allowance for the week, Misael would get a new card or Kaito would spend it on repairs for the Orbital prop. (He made it all by himself, you know.) But this time around, poor Orbital went without any new pieces for a whole month and Misael even didn't even walk into a card store. He said he didn't want any, but I knew that look on his face.

He was killing himself; not going in there.

Then later on at night, I'd hear the two of them arguing. I never really figured out what they were saying, but one time, they got so loud, Mom and Dad gave them a scolding. And when Mom scolds, you don't want to be in the room. She's the silent type. And Dad said the silent type always scold the hardest. When I remember their pale faces after that – and their baggy eyes – I'm starting to think that maybe he was right.

Anyway, my birthday rolled about and before I knew it, I was seven years old! (I'm eight right now. Can you believe it?) We had chocolate cake, caramel – my favorite – and milk.

[D.T.B: Great. I'm getting hungry.]

Sorry. Anyway, when we got to the presents, Kaito and Misael raced upstairs to their bedroom. (We've got a small house, so they had to share before Misael moved out.) Then they came back downstairs with my present.

It was a Dragon Plush Toy!

A Chinese Dragon Plush Toy!

They said that they didn't know what to make me for my birthday, but since falling in love with Dragons was 'like inherited in the family,' they thought I'd love a Chinese Dragon. And that whole week they were making it, they didn't have a clue what kind of dragon to make it. You know, Kaito likes really bright dragons, Misael likes dark dragons. They didn't know what kind I preferred, but they didn't want to ask me either. Apparently, I have a tendency to play 'favorites,' (Never heard of that game before.) and I say I like whatever they like. But I DO! I do like what they like. I just can't decide. Well, they couldn't either, so they argued about it for a while.

Then they compromised.

Guess what I named my dragon. Go on. Guess. I'll give you a hint. They used its name in the series because my brothers thought it would be cool.

_Question 2_

_Do you and Kaito butterfly hunt off-set?_

Misael too, even though he doesn't do it too often. (He says it's too immature for him What does 'immature' even mean?) Whenever we have to do past scenes, we have to shoot them in really pretty places. And those places are usually buzzing with butterflies. One time, Misael actually taped me and Kaito butterfly hunting behind our backs. Kaito got really angry and bright red. I think what Misael did was embarrassing for Kaito, because he started chasing after him.

Then they both fell into the river.

That's when the director got the idea to use the butterfly hunting in the past scenes. I was jumping for joy, but Kaito-nii looked really red and said he didn't want to do it. I don't understand why though. He looks cool in his suspenders.

Eventually though, the director won and I hugged her to the Shadow Realm. I was so happy. My favorite hobby was going to be used in Zexal!

_Question 3_

_How did you get the role for Haruto?_

I was lucky. They were trying to figure out who could play a little kid like Haruto. But Kaito couldn't work with kids like he can with me. He never really figured out why, but he just can't smile at kids like he can smile with me. Believe me. He's tried.

When they auditioned for the character, Kaito had to sit there with a bunch of different kids, and he had to do a single scene with them. The first scene, to be more exact. Apparently, it didn't end so well. And he didn't even do anything to them.

He'd start walking up to them and say his lines, but before he'd get three words down, the kids would take one look at him, scream, and race out of the room and look for their mommies. Kaito felt really bad about it, and blamed his 'inability to work with kids.' (He also blamed middle school. Don't know why.) I felt pretty bad about it too. They couldn't get the story properly kicked off without Haruto being Kaito's reason for dueling, which meant that Zexal might pause for a while. Or worse. Get canceled! All because none of the kids wanted to work with my brother. So what if he had a nasty scowl? He was wearing his contacts! (Starts crying)

[D.T.B: Haruto! It's okay! We can stop the questions if you want.]

No. It's okay. (Sniff)

Anyway, after the fiftieth audition – Kaito was keeping track – I went to go give him his lunch. The director took one look at the way Kaito was looking at me and asked if I wanted a go. I think everything was frozen solid for a few minutes, but by the time I remembered to speak, she threw us both into a room and asked us to act out the first scene between Haruto and Kaito. I did it and only made it because the whole thing was happening so fast, I couldn't think about anything other than the lines they gave me.

Then I got the part. And after that, I was half asleep for most of the time I was onset. They said that it helped get that lack of emotion out, and I was really cool with it. I was able to work with my brothers! It was great! I didn't care if I was half-asleep. But Kaito-nii didn't and complained thirty times a day, but it didn't work. Not even when Misael-nii worked with him. I actually don't remember who won that argument.

_Question 4_

_What is your funniest childhood memory?_

Misael and Kaito getting into a food fight onset. Though in their own defense, Vector-san had started. It was so funny. We were all sitting in the cafeteria after one of the weirder scenes. I don't remember which one, but I do remember none of the Barians had been officially cast yet. But they **were** going through the auditions, so I'd met them all by that time. (Durbe's really nice.)

Anyway, Vector-san decided that everything was getting really 'boring,' so he hid behind Kaito and threw a muffin at Misael's face. Then Misael took it the wrong way and grabbed Kaito by the collar.

Then he stuffed Kaito's face with a roll.

Then Vector-san threw some more food at the two of them. Then Kaito started throwing some food. Then Misael threw some. Then Alit, then Gauche, then Yuma. Even Astral and Mist started getting into it. And, okay, I'll admit it, I threw in some food here and there. (Durbe tried to stop us, but went back to his dressing room covered in chocolate milk.) It got so crazy, by the time we were finished, everybody was a complete mess, right down to our costumes. The director and the costumes designer yelled at us all for the rest of the season, but it was totally worth it. We even managed to get a picture of the whole thing.

_Question 5_

_How did you react when you found out that your entire family had a part in the series?_

Not my whole family. We've got an older sister in college – who auditioned for Akari, but failed – and our mom, but she didn't audition for anything. But when I found that my brothers were going to be in it, you would not believe the amount of questions I asked them. I only stopped because it was getting on their nerves.

Then I found out that I was getting a part too and I just couldn't believe it. I don't think my friends did either, because after our debut aired, all my friends raced up to me, shook me by the shoulders and said, "WAS THAT ACTUALLY YOU?! AND YOUR SCARY BROTHER?!"

I didn't like the 'scary brother' thing, but I did like that they recognized my brother.

Then Misael called us and said he got the part for the Dragon Tamer of Barian World.

I got a picture on his first day. [:)] I showed it to my friends too.

Too bad for him, because everybody asked if that was my sister. I didn't tell him, but he **did** wonder why I was laughing so hard when I came back home.

Awwww...are the questions done already? Okay then. I'll see you later. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

><p>D.T.B: He's so cute.<p>

FairyLyte: I know. I don't regret interviewing him.

D.T.B: Thanks a bunch, Sis. Next chapter – as well as the final chapter – will be on Dr. Faker. Just as soon as I can find someone who'd not only LOVE to interview him, but have the questions to ask him. Volunteers?

FairyLyte: As if it'd be easy to find any.

Sirius: I agree with her.

D.T.B: Not cute, you two.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Please review. Let's see if we can nail 15 to 30 reviews in this story. I may be going out on a limb here, but we did get 9 on the first chap. You guys in? :D<strong>


	3. Dr Faker

**D.T.B: 15 reviews! Yes. Anybody up for 20? XD Sorry. I know I've never done this before, but I just couldn't resist. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Yugioh Zexal. And please, don't go yelling at me about timelines here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dr. Faker.

* * *

><p>D.T.B: Welcome back, everybody, to the final chapter of the Interviews with the Tenjo Family. Today's guest interviewer is the author of Dear Authors, ievenbarian. (Personally, if there's something hidden in that name that isn't "Barian," I'm lost.)<p>

ievenbarian: Hi there

D.T.B: And today's victim – {cough} – actor to be interviewed is Dr. Faker!

Dr. Faker: Hello, I suppose.

D.T.B: Let's end this with a bang, people!

* * *

><p><em>Question 1<em>

_How did you get the part?_

I'm one of the writers for the show. I'm also the only one who has a child on the set, so I know how to calm them down when they get rowdy. On top of that, I'm a veteran actor from the Yugioh Series. Remember Alexander from Capsule Monsters? Well, that was me 21 years ago. Yes. I've changed quite a bit over the years. Kaito nearly fainted when he saw the pictures from the old show. He said that, "Pegasus, I expected. But Alexander!?" Yes. He was very stunned.

When we were working with the Tenjo cast, they wanted an adult to keep an eye on the kids that they'd be casting, so they wouldn't get into trouble. I mean, let's face it, they were going to have a grade schooler and a high schooler on the show and they were responsible for whatever happened to them during filming. Then Kaito got the part for the Number Hunter and Haruto got the part for his little brother, so the first director decided to ask me if I wanted to handle the part for their father.

I can still remember Kaito's attitude when he found out that I had accepted. He thought for certain that I'd done it because I thought he couldn't keep an eye on Haruto. To be honest, I accepted because Kaito couldn't keep an eye on **himself**.

_Question 2_

_Do the Tenjo have a mother in real life?_

Yes, they do. I've been married for 22 years. But my wife is a housewife, not an actor. She often said that raising four ankle-biters was hard enough; she didn't want to handle a bunch of other ankle-biters that weren't even hers. Which is actually ironic, seeing as how she handles volunteer work at a daycare on the weekends.

She's a very stubborn woman. I won't deny that. In fact, that would explain where my boys got it. Our friends always say that they take more after her than they do from me. Especially Kaito.

_Question 3_

_Are you good friends with the guy who plays Tron and/or Byron himself?_

With the man who plays Byron, yes, I am. We've known each other since high school. That kid that plays Tron, on the other hand, my family tries to avoid him. Haruto made only one attempt at befriending him, and he came back home crying. I tried to figure out what he did, but the most I was able to get was, 'he pulled a bad prank.' Then Misael came home late with a stiff hand. And he didn't even bother explaining what he'd been doing. But from the look that Kaito gave him before he went to bed, I can imagine he disciplined Tron in a way I never thought he would do.

That, and after seeing that boy whining like an infant the following morning, I wonder who I should feel for more. My son or Quinton's cousin.

_Question 4_

_Any hobbies?_

Several. Mainly with woodcraft and painting. My boys often take part, but I think they only do it to humor me. One time they offered to help me, Kaito and Misael wore Kendo protective gear. Then when Haruto came in to help, he took one look at them, chuckled, and left. I think he said that he was going to ask his sister to help him with his homework. It's times like that that I wish I wasn't wearing ear plugs. It's very difficult to hear my boys when they try to talk to me.

_Question 5_

_What are you all planning to do once ZEXAL ends?_

I've been offered a position in the next Yugioh movie. Starting at Zexal's end, I'm going to be one of the script writers. It's a big job, and I'm proud to continue to work in the Yugioh series.

Kaito says that he's going to try for another movie sometime, but he wants to get a little more practice in before he auditions for anything else. And he also told us that he really wants to be a mechanic, and after all that work he did on the Orbital prop, I can safely say that he's got a lot of promise in that trade.

Misael tells us that he's not too fond of movie-making, so he's gonna try for something else in his life. He says that, but the way he looks at his friends, I don't see him leaving the movie life if it meant leaving them. Believe me. I know that look. It's because of that look that I'm still in the movie business.

Haruto, on the other hand, he keeps saying that someday, he's going to be a big movie producer. I think working with that girl affected him or something. Not that I'm against it. It's just surprising. Before he got that part, he said that he wanted to be a zoo-keeper.

So, thank you for your questions. I greatly appreciate you taking your time to speak with me.

* * *

><p>D.T.B: I'm no expert, but isn't the interviewer supposed to say that to the interview<strong>ee<strong>.

Sirius: Got me.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Sorry for the short answers. Dr. Faker's a little harder than I thought he was. Anyway, thank you all for your questions, everybody! We've finally reached the end of the Tenjo cast interviews! Tune in next time for the next exciting interview set! BARIABINGU DA, WATASHI!<strong>

**Sirius: Did she HAVE to say that?**


End file.
